yukkurifandomcom-20200214-history
Yukkuri Patchouli
Overview Yukkuri Patchouli are one of the weaker species of yukkuri, lacking both strength and stamina. To this end, they have been seen getting violent coughing attacks or vomit from even slightest exercise. When coughing, they make a "mukyu" sound. The body is made of cream puff pastry, which once made this yukkuri very popular in coffee shops until many of said shops were shut down due to number of health violations. Despite getting angered, Patchoulis like playing and having fun with its get along Yukkuri playmates. Behavior In some stories they are unable to say anything but "mukyu". In others, they're exceptionally intelligent (at least compared to other yukkuri) and in one or two stories possessing human level intelligence. In particular, Yukkuri Patchouli often demonstrate markedly superior memory and long term planning, having knowledge in topics such as nutrition or winter preparation. Many wild yukkuri communities have a Patchy who dispenses sage advice and serves as an oft-ignored voice of reason. Sometimes they can read, sometimes they can't. As a result of their physical limitations, they're calmer than other yukkuris, as well as being quiet and introverted. As opposed to other yukkuri, they will not typically shout demands at strangers, though some more unruly types are seen doing so if books are involved. They may seldom invade homes for books, though given their physical limitation. They are often obsessed with books, regardless of whether they can read or not, having a dream of owning a "great library". Which may explain why they sometimes inhabit libraries or other areas with books. Particularly incompetent ones may destroy books they find in their enthusiasm. Often, the owner of said book will dispose of them with force, smashing them, ironically, with the books they destroyed. Wild Patchoulis appear to be unable to read or understand books, but are still obsessed with them and will invade (or try to invade) homes to obtain them. Rarely, they convince the owner of the invaded house to let them stay. Smarter Patchoulis are often kept as assistants in factories and yukkuri shops or as pets. Its dark side is a selfish yukkuri, ready to sacrifice and torture others for experiments and demonstrations. According to some sources, in rare cases, a Patchouli-type that spends a lot of time reading books on magic may actually develop the ability to cast some spells. The number that are unable to cast any spells outnumber the ones that can. Sometimes they have a body, though the non-bodied version is the most popular in stories. Wild Yukkuri Patchouli are almost always without bodies. Patchouli Knowledge is known to keep a pet Yukkuri Patchouli, which reads many of her books but requires help getting them down from the shelves. It got itself crushed by attempting to grab a book but not being able to support the book's weight. Relationship to other Yukkuri They are generally paired with a Yukkuri Marisa, though some are seen mating with Yukkuri Alice, Yukkuri Nitori, Yukkuri Koakuma and Yukkuri Sakuya. With Koakumas, an interesting relationship occurs. While most stories show Patchoulis mating or pairing with Koakuma as they would with any other yukkuri, others show Koakumas as servants or even pets to Patchoulis. In these cases, Patchoulis are shown to be protective and grateful of their koakumas, but, other times, Patchoulis can show sinister sides and mistreat a Koakuma. In most cases with a Koakuma, the Patchouli will normally call the other yukkuri "Koa" or "Koa-Koa" compared to "Koakuma". They also mate with Yukkuri Reimu, but rare. One English author did portray a story where a Patchouli and Utsuho mated, but the Patchouli was killed by factory workers, causing the Utsuho to go on a suicidal rampage against said factory, destroying it. The lone suvivor of the rampage was a hybrid Patchouli-Utsuho. Besides this story, Utsuhos and Patchoulis are rarely seen interacting. Patchoulis are known to be mean and speak down to other yukkuri. Normally if a Patchouli does this behavior, it will find itself dead or harmed, which in itself helps keep the "shithead" population of these yukkuri down. Speech * "Mukyu!" * "Oh, !" Rumors & Miscellaneous * A Japanese webpage showing Yukkuri Patchouli. thumb|Holding it easy! * They are commonly regarded as the weakest yukkuri, but, ironically, there are images showing them supporting large amounts of weight. Though this is a meme rather then "canon". * On several occasions, bodied Mukyuus have been seen to appear to be overweight and pudgy. It is unconfirmed, but this may simply be the logical result of something that really just sits around all day reading books, instead of exercising. * Despite being one of the weaker yukkuri, they suffer less abuse given that the slightest provocation can cause them to die quickly. Category:Characters Category:Yukkuri Category:Embodiment of Scarlet Devil